warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Himeheart
Not to be confused with Himelight of SolClan. Himeheart (Translation: Princessheart) is a beautiful, long-furred orange she-cat with gray-brown eyes. She was formerly roleplayed by Phoenix, now under control of Violet History After Nightmareheart forcibly mated with Phoenixfeather, she gave birth to his kits. Himekit opens her eyes early due to being a Star Cat. She does not watch the Dark Forest rape she-cats, and stays close to Duskkit. She is soon apprenticed, but Himepaw wishes she could be a medicine cat. She settles for having healing powers. It is around this time Himepaw develops a split personality disorder. She receives her warrior name, Himeheart, along with her siblings. Himeheart is glad for her siblings and starts to develop a crush on Richtofen. Dusklight teases her sister about falling in love with the tom, but Himeheart teases back about Dusklight's crush on Getsugaclaw. Himeheart is upset when Grassdawn goes missing and devotes herself to helping Richtofen as much as possible. Himeheart is shocked when Richtofen admits he loves her too. Later on, Phoenixfeather and Ebonystorm free Grassdawn by killing Seperationworld and adopt Pulsepaw. She becomes Richtofen's mate and gives birth to two of his kits: Ricekit and Edward. Her kits are later apprenticed, and she gives birth to six more of his kits. Himeheart loses her cool and attacks Dempsey when he disses Richtofen repeatedly. She is devastated to learn Hawkkit betrayed her. When he reveals himself as Hawkstar, Himeheart decides to attack him. When Hawkstar uses an illusion to break up she and Richtofen, Himeheart promptly heads away to do her own thing, but later comes back. When Phoenixfeather, Lavenderheart and Faolanwolf die, she grieves for them. She's pleased when Richtofen joins DawnClan. She leaves DawnClan after being kidnapped, then decides to stay at 935 with her best friends and mate. Personality She has a split personality disorder, similar to Sunrisefeather of EarthClan, but slightly more mild. Normally, Himeheart is kind, sweet, loving and often daydreams. She is however intelligent, and willing to fight, but doesn't like to. Her other personality is devious, tricky...basically an opposite of her, minus the fighting and intelligent part. She is quite mysterious, often toying with other lives if she believes no harm will come to her because of it. Over time, this has evolved into a more brutal, bloodthirsty side, though this only shows if she is ticked off too much. Overall, she is hard-working and refuses to abandon anyone. Main Powers *Healing Powers: While not named yet, it allows Himeheart to construct a force field that heals her allies. Will not work if she deems someone as an enemy. *Star Shower: Sends small flashes of light towards an opponent. Upon the command "Burst", they explode. *Defensive shield: Puts up shield that can negate a single attack. Family Mate: Richtofen - Alive, Ressurected Darkstripe - Deceased, Forced up on her. (formerly) Mother: Phoenixfeather - Deceased, Reincarnated in Phoenixkit Father: Nightmareheart - Deceased, Reincarnated in Lunaheart Brothers: Grassdawn - Alive Ebonystorm - Alive Snowdusk - Alive Pulsepaw - Alive. Adopted. Sisters: Dawnlight - Alive Dusklight - Alive Half-Brothers: Eclipsekit - Alive Emblempaw - Alive Hauntedpaw - Alive Hakupaw/Kahakupaw - Alive Bugpaw - Alive Hydropaw - Alive Magmapaw - Alive Sorapaw - Alive Barkpaw - Alive Brownkit - Alive Half-Sisters: Ebonykit - Alive Beauty - Alive Beast - Alive Yuki - Alive Serene - Alive Jewelpaw - Alive Sweetpaw - Alive Senpaw - Alive Chihiropaw - Alive Hopepaw - Alive Plasmapaw - Alive Galacticpaw - Alive Sons: Ricestorm - Alive Edward - Deceased, StarClan Shizou - Alive Izaya - Alive Hawkfeather - Alive Blizzardstorm - Alive Chesireheart - Alive Icepaw - Alive Tigerpaw - Alive Daughters: Brightstorm - Deceased, StarClan Brackenshade - Alive Daisylight - Alive Gemsparkle - Deceased, StarClan Dawnfleck - Alive Firepaw - Alive Stormpaw - Alive Raspberrykit - Alive Pictures Himeheart and Richtofen, blushing. Dawwwww... ﻿ Himeheart and Richtofen's kits. The small unnamed gold tom under Richtofen would be Shizou. :3 Thanks to the ever epical Vi for making the pics. Origins She is based slightly off Orihime Inoue from Bleach. Trivia *The Dark Forest frequently attacks her because they are trying to cause pain to Richtofen. Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:She-cat Category:Star Cat Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:DawnClan Cat Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:Phoenix's Rolpeplay Cats Category:Prophecy Cats Category:She-cats Category:Living Character